custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tex (Orentorus)
This MOC was created by Tex499 Tex is a former Toa of air, now a Toa of Shadow, in the Mata Nui 2 robot that is orbiting Orentorus. Biography Tex was a Toa of Air before he was turned into a Toa of Shadow under unknown circumstances. He was relaxed and humorous. Once he was turned into a Toa of Shadow, he became less so, an impatient side grew. He also no longer cared who lived and who died as long as the job was done, he was cool with losing all his workers. He is the only known Toa of Shadow in the second Matoran Universe, he founded a group known of as 'The Lengthening Shadow'. It is, in some ways similar to the Daak Hunters organization. But only has three members, Tex, Hekru and a Toa of Ice. History Orentorus Tex was created as a Toa of Air on Orentorus. He helped with the construction of Mata Nui 2, not knowing that this was the second Mata Nui to be built, or that he was not the first Tex. Later he was placed inside and ended up on the Tren Krom Peninsular. He served there for a few years, defending the islands various Matoran from Rahi and Dark Hunter. Shadow At some point, only a few years after Mata Nui 2 had set of from Orentorus, Tex became a Toa of Shadow. How this happened remains a mystery. He quickly disappeared and began setting up the Lengthening Shadow organisation. Many believed he was dead during this time. he stayed in the shadows, scheming. He recruited a Toa of Ice, called Korthus, into the organization and a Toa of Plantlife called Hekru. The Lengthening Shadow They set up their HQ on Destral, an uninhabited island. The base was hidden underground and heavily fortified. The Lengthening Shadow was run similarly to the Dark Hunters organization. If someone needed something done, or someone disposed of, Tex would find them. In return for payment, of varying amounts depending on the job, Tex would send out either Hekru or Korthus. He would also employ others, even Dark Hunters, paying them to do the job. Tex and his two partners became rich. They had enough protodermis to make anything they needed and the power of the organistion grew. During this time Hekru was working with the Order of Mata Nui. This had been his occupation before he joined the Lengthening Shadow, so he resumed his job there to spy on the order, feeding information to Tex. Metru Nui More recently, Tex sent the Toa of Ice to Metru Nui, with the task of crippling the city by reversing the flow of the chute system. This effected Le-Metru most, since the chute system was run from there, nearly the entire district was destroyed. The Onu-Metru archives were also badly damaged, many Matoran were trapped due to cave-ins and some of the exhibits escaped and started killing Matoran. The rest of the city was not that badly damaged but transport was severely slowed with the loss of their main source of transportation. Tex's motivation for this is unkown as it is believed this was not a payed job, but something of his own agenda. What he will get out of it also remains a mystery. Abilities and traits As a Toa of Air, tex was chilled and not really bothered by anything. His Kanohi and tools at the time are unknown. He possessed the ability to manipulate the air, as do all Toa of Air. As a Toa of Shadow, Tex is impatient at times, he is less humorous and doesn't mind killing, or having his own people killed. It is known that he has some agenda for what he does, but that remains a mystery to the rest of the universe. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Trivia This MOC was made by Tex499 for my series 'Chronicles of Orentorus'.